One shots (suggested by readers)
by Batloz5678
Summary: Comment what couple you want! (it can have mature content)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, lozfan here this series is a series of one shots (K-M) that you the fans suggest, whether it be link and zelda, or link and midna…

OH and if you want to ship me with someone that's okay too! Lol jk. If I do get a me x someone I will refer to myself as Andur…

Comment already!

...Now!

...Don't you want stories?!

...This won't survive without you guys!

*Disapears*


	2. Link x Cia

Link x Cia…

After everything was set back in place Cia and her other half have been separated, Link has grown fond of Cia since the hyrulian victory as they are calling it all of the people who came to this dimension are staying since their realms are out of chaos, and some of them like Link, since midna was able to travel between a dimension the goddesses allowed here to have the mirror back and see her link again, at hyrule castle currently there is a first between the people who fought in the war, it turns out Cia was Lana's split personality and she was simply removed from Lana and was controlled, partially, sure she was jealous that Link and Zelda are good friends but, Link never felt anything more than the princess that he hangs out with from time to time, that is really what he thinks about Zelda, he thought she looked a little bit like Lana, but he ignored it when he first saw Cia and he thought she was attractive but then she attacks and he has to try and defeat her, after she was defeated she was back in control of herself and she always did like Link, even when she and Lana were two in one.

At the feast, it is a little over three months after the victory and I have gotten fond of the white haired girl who talks sweetly but drips with tease with every word that escapes her lips, I never have seen under her mask, I guess that means I can't judge her by her cover, but of course being a nice guy I don't do that.

"Thank you all for fighting with me, you are my war sisters, brothers and a best friend" I gestured to Zelda, I could tell that Cia had a few words because her head went down a little and scowled as I gestured to Zelda, I smirked _hm never had a girl be jealous over me, except for Linkle when I was talking to a few of the female knights at the academy._ I seized the opportunity to confess to her "Cia may I have a word in the hall?" She paused for a moment and then nodded, probably because she was confused about why I would ask her to talk in private.

In the hall "what is it Link?"

"Can I um uh" I pointed to her mask or whatever and she nodded so I took it off and she blushes shyly, which made her seem cuter in a way.

"Why? Why Link?"

"Well, I wanted to see your face because well I am fond of you even though I've never seen your face" she blushes a little more and she wraps her arms around me "I have a better idea than just a hug" I smile and I moved my face close to her and parted my lips a little and turned my head and kissed her, earning a wide eyed and flustered Cia, with a deep red colour on her face.

"Link, wow I didn't know you felt this way, about me" she looked away, I grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face to mine.

"Why wouldn't I love a sweet, and beautiful girl, such as yourself?" I questioned, and I cupped her cheek and kissed her again. She put her head on my shoulder and had her arms around me.

"Link how long have you liked me?"

"I have liked you ever since I met you then after everything I started to love you" when we approached the door we heard everyone sorry back to their chairs except for impa and the men.

SARCASM

There you guys asked for Link x Cia and you got it! Sorry that it isn't a lemon. You guys are probably going to take this one outta my ass but ah whatever, see you guys later!


	3. Link x Midna

"Zelda did speak the truth as long as that mirror stands around we could see each other again... Link" I said. (Midna)

"Yeah Midna what's on your mind?" (Link)

"Thank you for everything, I guess I haven't really said it as much as I should"

"You never had to Midna..." He smiled

"Link... I... I... See you later..." I pushed my tear over to the mirror for a final farewell to Link

"No!" He ran and just before I was in all the way he grabbed the bottom of my cape and we were transported to the twilight realm

"Oh well there goes hyrule's heroes" (Zelda)

IN THE TWILIGHT REALM...

"Link you you you trapped yourself here forever you idiot! Why did you do that?"

"If you would shutup I would tell you"

I threw him a scowl

"Midna I came with you because well, I need you, I realized that when you got hurt and I had to take you to Zelda and well here goes" he kissed me on the lips, the Ordonian boy got my heart going.

"Wait you're telling me you trapped yourself in a world that is completely alien to you, for me?"

He nodded

"Well looks like we are going to be here a while so I guess I could give you a look around if you're nice tonight"

His face reddens knowing what I meant by "nice tonight"

"You're adorable when you blush!"

And now he is absolutely silent, wow I must've surprised him quite a bit.

"This conversation feels a little bit one sided"

"Anyway I feel kind of tired anyways so could you show me to my maybe our room" he said

"Come on this way"

"Okay"

Later when we enter the room

"Are we going to sleep together or am I going to sleep on the floor?" Link said, I rolled my eyes with a smile

"Link of course we are going to sleep together don't be stupid" I start stripping and throw my bra on his head then he throws it back at me, I just laugh and jump into bed and Link gets into the bed as well.

"You may be crazy at times but you're still my girl" he says as he strokes my cheek

"Your girl eh I guess I have to do whatever you want then since I am your girl, so what do you want me to do hero?" I winked and he blushed

"Kiss me?..." He muttered

"Okay that is doable" I bring his head to mine and our lips locked and I sucked his tongue into my mouth.

"Should we do this now or later?" He asked, obviously talking about if we should have "fun" or not.

"Well what do you think I am going to say Link?"

"Now?"

I nod and grab his pns. He blushed like cuh-razy "Midna, you dirty girl"

I wink "I'll be a filthy girl for you" I smile mischievously and pulled his pants down, I had a bit of a worried expression because I've never done this before but then I remembered I'm with Link it should be fine and if I do mess up he will just thrust faster, and he is luckily courageous. I took my panties off and Link inserted himself slowly and I squeezed him, because it hurt, I bled a bit because I'm a virgin, well I was anyways.

"Midna are you okay?"

"Mhm, now speed up!" He nods, a little shyly because he hasn't done this either, but admittedly he reads. He speeds up a bit earning muffled moans from me as I kiss him, he speeds up to the speed only rivalled by that of his other form making him grunt with every third thrust, and making me scream in pleasure, he pulls out and I turn around and he puts his finger in my planning while putting his cock in my ass, he clenched his fist because of the pleasure and he pre came in my ass, he didn't last long being a virgin and came in my ass, we are both panting, I am as wet as a river he took his finger out of my pussy it is drenched in my 'juices' he sticks it in his mouth and swallows my 'juices' and my knees collapsed and I fell on the bed. We lay on the bed for about an hour, tired and just really feeling amazing.


End file.
